starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Enemy's Shadow
|fgcolor= |name=In the Enemy's Shadow |prev=Flashpoint |conc= |next=Dark Skies |image=InEnemyShadow NCO Game1.PNG |imgsize=250px |conflict=Defenders of Man Insurgency |campaign=Nova Covert Ops |date= |result=*Stone incapacitated *General Carolina Davis apprehended and taken into Terran Dominion custody |place=Davis's compound, Vardona |side1= Terran Dominion : Covert Ops Crew |side2= Defenders of Man |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Emperor Valerian Mengsk Admiral Matt Horner Agent Nova Terra Reigel |commanders2= General Carolina Davis Stone |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |width= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Infiltrate the facility *Deactivate door locks (2) *Nova must survive |optgoal=*Investigate energy signal *Obtain tactical gear *Obtain advanced weaponry |heroes=Nova Terra |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} In the Enemy's Shadow is the seventh mission of the Nova Covert Ops campaign, and the first mission of the third and final mission pack. History Between Past And Future On the planet of Vardona, General Carolina Davis, former Terran Dominion general, Arcturus Mengsk loyalist and leader of the Defenders of Man, looked over an intercepted transmission connecting Emperor Valerian Mengsk to the death of his father. She looked upon a picture of her and Arcturus during the Sons of Korhal era, and was informed that the psi-emitters her group planted on various Terran Dominion worlds were augmented with Moebius Foundation technology, and would trace back to Valerian. She then got a message stating that the Emperor was arriving soon to announce his resignation, and Davis informed that should he try anything to kill him. Meanwhile, aboard the Bucephalus, Agent Nova Terra, weapons expert Reigel, Admiral Matt Horner and Emperor Valerian Mengsk went over their plan. The Defenders of Man would be watching Valerian's escort, and in the meantime Nova would infiltrate Davis's compound while the Emperor gave his speech. She would then bring her out alive and Valerian would announce her crimes and subsequent arrest.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Between Past and Future (in English). 2016-11-22. Mission Nova infiltrated the compound through the sewers, moving past the light defender patrols in the area. Reigel noted an energy signature coming from a visor nearby, which would allow Nova to dominate nearby Defenders of Man personnel. Nova evaded the patrons, and moved into the compound proper. Reigel noted that Davis's room was sealed by two security rooms, and that unlocking those would allow her access to Davis. On the way, Nova found Pierce and Delta Emblock in stasis, with their memories having been falsely implanted to ensure servitude. Reigel also noted experimental weapons in the facility, one a suit augmented with stalker technology, and the other an advanced weapons cache. Nova unlocked both doors, and moved to confront Davis. However, she found Stone in her way, with his memories modified to ensure loyalty to the Defenders of Man. Stone felt that Nova had betrayed them, and the two fought. Nova stated she did not want to kill him, and after a brief firefight incapacitated him. Nova entered Davis's room, and apprehended her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Walkthrough This mission has several different ways to approach it, depending on Nova's loadout. It can be approached using cloaking and stealth, sneaking by defenses and sniping key targets, or by using the turbojet jumpsuit and avoiding or confronting large ground of enemies while utilizing hidden passages. Utilizing the tactical stealth suit (or Apollo infantry suit) and the C-20A canister rifle is advised for taking the stealth route. Sniping key ghosts, sensor drones, and sonar drones will allow Nova to move through large groups. In this route, the indoctrination visor aids with dealing with the laser traps, as the player can move enemy units through the traps, which will turn them off long enough for Nova to bypass them. Take care against gun turrets however, as they have high health and are difficult to destroy, and will reveal Nova if they detect her. Using the jumpsuit, stim infusion, and monomolecular blade is advised for the frontal assault route. Stim infusion will aid in healing Nova through high damage and will aid in the damage output of her blade. While this route may struggle with laser traps, it will allow the player to quickly accomplish the level and make use of high ground paths. When reaching the surface of the compound, there are multiple routes to take. The security terminal in the east cannot be accessed normally, and the player must dominate a scientist inside, though Nova can either sneak in through the entrance and move east or use her jumpjet to take the eastern ledge in the courtyard, destroy the vent and slip into the back of the room that way. The western approach required the player to move through the hangar, which is guarded by sonar drones and heavy defenses. At the terminal itself there are several cyclones and a siege tank. Either avoid these and dominate the scientists in the room, or jump to the ledge behind the siege tank, follow the path, and land in the security room. Both bonus objectives are heavily defended by detection defense. To the northeast is the phase reactor suit, which is defended by several ghosts and turrets. The stalker in the cage can be dominated to provide some small support. Snipe the higher damage units in the room, and move past the laser gates to claim the suit. As there are a large number of cloaked ghosts in the room, the ghost visor may provide a good amount of aid. The second bonus objectives provides special ordinance for Nova's units, and is near the hangar, and has a thor nearby. Dominating it can help with tanking the damage of the nearby units while Nova snipes key targets. Behind the second bonus objective is a secret weapon Nova can unlock. If the player uses the phase reactor suit to jump onto the ledge behind the special ordinance pickup and blinks past the ledge further down the path, they will find an area with scientists practicing yoga. Blinking down the ledge below Nova on the opposite side of the scientists will lead her to a room where she can unlock the blazefire gunblade. After unlocking the security terminals, the player must fight against Stone. Stone will attempt to EMP Nova to reveal her, then once she is revealed use snipe on her. This can be avoided by putting a statue between her and Stone. Stone will also use defensive matrix on himself, only taking 10 damage at a time. Stone will also cloak and teleport. The player should not use abilities on Stone at this time, as they will be wasted damage. At 75% health, sensor drones will spawn on the corners of the room, and will circle around until they hit Nova. The best loadout for this fight is the monomolecular blade, stim infusion and ghost visor. When Stone cloaks, the ghost visor will allow Nova to continue damaging him, and the stim infusion combined with the high damage of the monomolecular blade means Nova can quickly wear down Stone before the sensor drones can cause too many issues. Alternatively the player may use the canister rifle instead of the monomolecular blade. Deal normal damage to Stone when his defensive matrix is on. As soon as his matrix wears out, quickly and repeatedly cast snipe on Stone. Three consecutive snipes will be enough to defeat him. For the achievement "Catch Me If You Can," the jumpjet loadout is a must. Rush through the sewer level, taking the direct approach and avoiding most enemies. Use the blade's dash and stim to get through large groups of enemies, and use stim for a small heal. Beware as the blade's dash will sometimes zone in on nearby enemies, possibly pushing Nova backwards. Utilize recovery terminals whenever possible as Nova will take high damage. After reaching the surface, use the ledge near the sewer ladder and fly toward the hanger. Dash past the forces in the hanger and move toward the siege tank, using the cliff behind it to get into the security room. Speed back toward the courtyard, and use the ledge on the southeastern side to slip into the compound, then continue until a vent is located. Break that and use dominate on one of the scientists on the low ground. Use the cache nearby to switch the visor to the ghost visor, then move to confront Stone. The countdown timer ends when Stone is defeated. For "Fix Me Up, Will You?," all that is needed is to bring the Thor found near where Nova acquires the indoctrination visor to the end of the sewer section. Near the final ledge leading to the ladder there is a door that will open, and guiding the thor through that will earn the achievement. This achievement can be done without dealing with any defenses by walking the thor through the level without attacking anyone, as the indoctrination visor does not have a range of control. Achievements Trivia *The song that plays in Carolina Davis's room in the opening cinematic is "Brood War Aria" from the opening cinematic of StarCraft: Brood War. *In the eastern side of the sewers, there is a room with moopy surrounded by four mutant creatures. This is possibly a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. *At the top of the map, there is a hidden room where a group of Defenders of Man scientists are participating in yoga. This can be accessed by using the phase reactor suit on the ledge above the special ordinance bonus objective. *South of the yoga scientists is another ledge. If Nova teleports down this ledge, she can gain access to the Blazefire gunblade, a possible reference to the gunblade of the same name from Final Fantasy XIII. Videos File:Nova Covert Ops Pack 3 - Secret Weapon + Easter Egg References Category:Nova Covert Ops Missions